A Second In Time
by LizardoLover
Summary: Hermione's waited ten years for Draco's love. Still, there was nothing. What will happen to her?


Chapter 1

After years and years of dread, years of living in fear, years of knowing that the Dark Lord is out there, waiting for the wizarding world to fall into his hands, the dread is over.

All evil has been vanquished; witches and wizards alike would no longer live in the shadows of the past. A past wherein all that could cover your mind was the Dark Lord, and how you would survive. No, they were all safe now. Thanks to Harry Potter.

But alas, though evil was gone, so was the boy who lived, the Dark Lord was powerful, even for Harry Potter. He did all he could to defeat him. He did, but unfortunately, it also defeated the boy who lived…

"Hermione, say something." Ronald Weasley said. "It's the end of term feast, we won the house cup, you're going to graduate from Hogwarts with honours, all the houses are friends now, the Slytherins don't keep to their selves anymore, and the Dark Lord is gone."

A tear fell from Hermione's cheek. She pushed her plate away from her and she looked over at the Slytherin table. Ron was right. From where she was seated, she saw Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley happily chatting away. She sighed and looked at Ron, more tears flowing from her eyes. "I suppose you're right, Ron. But I couldn't help but think; Harry would definitely love to see this. I mean, the Slytherins are so nice now. But he can't. He's gone, now."

"Hermione," Ron said softly, "All of us are put here for a reason, and Harry was here to defeat all evil. Yes, I know he would've loved this. But it was time for him to go, at least he'll be in peace now."

Hermione cried even harder. She was sobbing and Draco Malfoy heard all of this. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and stood between Hermione and Seamus Finnigan. Seamus saw Draco and he moved a little so that Draco could sit right next t Hermione.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I once thought that all you ever wanted was peace between all the Hogwarts houses. Well, it's happened now, hasn't it?"

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Draco Malfoy. "Yes, you're right. But I just couldn't imagine life without Harry. I feel like everything is ending for me now that he's gone."

"No, Hermione." Draco said as he hugged Hermione. "You're wrong. There was no life before this. Could you honestly say that living in the fear that the Dark Lord is out there is a life? I certainly couldn't. Life is just beginning, Hermione. You have got to be strong. If Harry were alive, he wouldn't want to see you like this now, would he?" Draco lifted Hermione's head. She gave a small smile. Draco wiped away her tears using his thumb. He let go of her and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"Never thought Draco could be that deep." Ron said as he watched him walk away. "But you know what, he's right. Just hold your head up high and remember the good times we've shared with Harry."

Hermione wiped away the remaining tears and looked straight at the Teacher's table. Just as Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"I would like to tell you all that evil is gone. Thanks to Harry James Potter. But the good lord has taken him now. I know that a lot of you will grieve his death. But please bear in mind that no matter what might happen to him, he will always be with us. One way or another. No matter where he is, his spirit lives inside the hearts of many." Dumbledore said. He paused for a while. He looked up again and spoke once more. "As you may have all seen, instead of the usual banners that hang around the Great Hall representing the winning house, there are black drapes. Some of you may remember the same thing, back when Cedric Diggory died. Harry was a great friend, a wonderful student. Although there are times when he goes over the rules, it's only for the safety of many. Before the feast begins, let us all dedicate a moment of silence to Harry Potter…" Dumbledore stopped speaking, looked down at his feet and soon, everyone else did the same. A minute later, he looked up again and walked back to his seat. Food suddenly filled all the plates and the goblets filled their selves with pumpkin juice. Everybody began eating.

A few moments later, after the last clatter of forks to plates sounded, everyone stood up and started walking back to their dormitories. That was until Dumbledore spoke again.

"Will all of the seventh years stay for a while, please?" He said. "I would like to have a word with you all." The seventh years all looked at each other but silently returned to their house tables.

"What do you suppose he wants to tell us?" Ron asked Hermione as they took their seats in the Gryffindor house table again. "It's got to be something important. Dumbledore doesn't usually do this."

"Suppose it is." Hermione said. She looked at the plates that were slowly losing every little piece of food left in them.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "I suppose all of you know Harry Potter? He was a great wizard, and I'm sure that if he were still alive, he would've wanted to die in the same way. To die in battle with Lord Voldemort." Nearly everyone shuddered. "As a sign of our remembrance for him, I want all of you love and care for each other. Harry would've wanted the same thing. You may all go now. Thank you."

All the seventh year students stood up and made their way towards their own dormitories while chatting away happily. All except Hermione, who couldn't quite forget the fact that Harry was gone forever, that he would never be coming back, that she wouldn't hear him say "That's a stupid idea…" anymore, that there would be no one else to comfort her when problems are so big. But she knew she had to accept it. Harry Potter was gone forever…


End file.
